


Аттракцион невиданной щедрости

by Horny Booby (reinbow_raindeer)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbow_raindeer/pseuds/Horny%20Booby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ниджимура проснулся в мире, где Землей правили пятьдесят три президента</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аттракцион невиданной щедрости

После рождественской ночи совершенно нормальным было просыпаться под елочкой. Или под чужой елочкой. Или под елочкой в другой стране. Кто угодно счел бы будничной историю, где человек заснул, допустим, в своей уютной квартирке в Лос-Анджелесе, а проснулся в огромном доме старого друга в Японии.

— Да ну нафиг, — заключил Ниджимура.

Ладно, не кто угодно.

Ниджимура был недоволен. Он оказался не готов к такому повороту событий, особенно в свете того, что лег спать гораздо раньше полуночи, так и не приложившись ни к какому виду алкоголя. Отстойное Рождество, но суть не в этом. Вопрос в том, почему он вдруг оказался в доме Акаши.

К слову, в доме царил хаос. Тот самый уютный хаос, свидетельствующий о бурном праздновании Рождества накануне. Ниджимура пробирался в сторону кухни и обратно как по минному полю, стараясь не наступить на что-нибудь или даже на кого-нибудь, кто не смог уползти. По его наблюдениям уползли все — недаром все-таки Поколение Чудес, у него бы так не получилось.

К тому моменту, как Акаши проснулся и спустился вниз в гостиную, Ниджимура сидел на диване и мирно запивал печенье молоком.

— Привет, — дружелюбно сказал Ниджимура и кивнул на печенье. — Завтракать?

Акаши выглядел помятым. Возможно, его разбудил истерический хохот Ниджимуры в те первые полчаса, когда внезапные подробности этого утра срывали покровы один за другим.

— Ты все-таки решил приехать?

— А вот это очень интересный вопрос, — ответил Ниджимура, вскочив с дивана.

— А почему ты голый и в моем халате?

— Потому что я проснулся под твоей елкой и почему-то в старой форме Тейко, которая мне мала на несколько размеров. Поскольку я порвал ее везде, где только можно, мне нужно было хоть чем-то срам прикрыть. Так что извини, если это твой любимый халат, — Акаши в этот момент очень верно перевел взгляд на локоть Ниджимуры, — потому что его я тоже порвал. Э-э-э... Эй! Куда ты идешь?

— Я иду спать.

— Я тоже сначала думал, что еще сплю, это нормально.

Акаши снова повернулся к нему и внимательно посмотрел.

— Я проснулся с осознанием, что нашей планетой управляют пятьдесят три президента Земли. Как думаешь, это тоже нормально?

— Примерно так же нормально, как и пивная река в Германии, — кивнул Ниджимура. — Кстати, в сутках теперь сорок восемь часов. Круто, да?

Лицо Акаши было непроницаемо. Поразительная способность — с таким лицом он мог с одинаковой вероятностью думать о судьбе мироздания или последней серии «Моего маленького пони».

— Я спать, — повторил Акаши.

— Стой! Нельзя так легко отрицать реальность, даже если весь мир слетел с катушек! — Ниджимура схватился за пульт от телевизора. — Нет, ты просто посмотри на это.

На этот раз показывали новостную сводку, которая пестрила очередными сенсациями. На экране позади ведущих мельтешили кадры с мест событий, а бегущая строка почему-то повторяла строки рождественского хита из рекламы «Кока-колы».

Но больше всего вопросов вызывали именно ведущие.

— На улицах Токио был замечен гигантский Гандам. Власти озабочены его возможным конфликтом с армией покемонов в Икебукуро, — хорошо поставленным голосом сообщил Кисе.

— Тем временем, Сейлор Мун перешла к решительным действиям, — добавил сидевший рядом Аомине. — Как сообщалось ранее, на Землю надвигается метеорит, и только от сил ее лунной клизмы…

— Призмы же, призмы, Аоминеччи!

— Ну извини, я не смотрел Сейлор Мун!

— Да как будто я смотрел! — возмутился Кисе. — Вообще-то у меня есть сестры, если ты забыл.

— Ага, оправдывайся. — Аомине с достоинством поправил галстук.

Перепалка могла затянуться надолго, надо было их остановить, поэтому Ниджимура хлопнул в ладоши, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Нет, он не был больным на голову, это реально работало. Бесплатно, без смс. Только здесь и только сейчас.

Первым среагировал Кисе.

— Семпай! — он помахал рукой.

— Семпай, — подтвердил Ниджимура и сел обратно на диван.

Туда же упал Акаши и потянулся к пакету молока. Взгляд у него был отсутствующий, но это, наверное, защитная реакция.

— Они там с самого утра сидят, — пояснил Ниджимура. — Когда я включил телевизор в первый раз, то вместо детских передач меня встретили эти двое. Возрастной рейтинг показа тогда зашкаливал.

— Ты смотришь детские передачи? — спросил Акаши.

— Нет, — твердо ответил Ниджимура.

— Вуайерист проклятый, — добавил Аомине.

— Нет, — тут твердость уже не получилась такой верибельной, но Ниджимура ловко сменил тему. — Самое интересное, что они не сидят в студии телеканала. Нет операторов, нет сценария, нет такого проекта, где выпустили бы этих идиотов читать новости.

— Мы просто оказались в телевизоре, — подтвердил Аомине.

Странно, что он проигнорировал про идиотов.

— Как вы нас видите? Через камеры? — начал разбираться Акаши.

— Напоминает портал, — ответил Кисе и постучал с той стороны экрана. — Но он твердый как стекло.

— Пытались разбить?

— Ага, я даже из колодца уже вылезал, — пожаловался Аомине.

Ниджимура едва сдержался, чтобы не заржать: эту попытку выбраться он прекрасно помнил. Нет, конечно, ситуация была не из тех, над которыми можно смеяться, но характерные завывания про «се-е-е-е-емь дне-е-е-ей» в исполнении Аомине были впечатляющи.

— Из колодца? — переспросил Акаши.

— Ну, это все, — Кисе обвел рукой студию, — просто декорации. Мы с Аоминеччи можем менять их как угодно.

— Час назад, например, мы гонялись за львами по саванне.

— И наш джип угнали какие-то макаки.

Аомине скривился как он плохих воспоминаний.

— Откуда вообще макаки в саванне?

— Не делай вид, что это не твоя работа, Аоминеччи!

— Я понял, — вмешался Акаши, заставив их замолчать. Не зря когда-то Ниджимура понадеялся на него как на нового капитана. — Вас может видеть кто-нибудь еще?

— Вообще, кажется, кто угодно, — вздохнул Кисе. — Выводить себя на любые экраны для нас не проблема.

— Даже на телефонах. Мы так на Мурасакибару попали. Он был одним из первых, кого мы увидели, и тогда еще не знали, какой пиздец творится в мире.

В прошлое их появление Ниджимура уже выяснил многие подробности этого утра, поэтому теперь появление Гандама и Сейлор Мун он воспринял спокойно. Творящееся безумие в любой момент грозило превратиться в Спарту. Граница между ними уже стала тонка как бумага.

— И как там Мурасакибара?

— Он живет на чертовой шоколадной фабрике Вилли Вонки, — проворчал Аомине. Это была зависть? В его голосе, как ни крути, чувствовалась зависть. А потом Аомине добавил совершенно серьезным тоном: — Такое ощущение, что Санта поехал крышей и начал исполнять все желания подряд.

Повисла гробовая тишина. Не нужно быть экстрасенсом, чтобы угадать, о чем думали все остальные. Вопрос только в том, у кого хватит смелости это озвучить. Все трое переглядывались между собой — давайте, кто-нибудь, решайтесь! Кому-то придется это сделать и посмертно носить на груди знак отличия с пометкой «Слабоумие и отвага» — это ведь только во времена Тейко Аомине казался милым.

И этим храбрецом в итоге стал Ниджимура.

— Ты что, все еще веришь в Санту?

— А разве вы до сих пор не загадываете желание в рождественскую ночь? — ничуть не смутился Аомине. Не смутился, а еще не вылез из телевизора и не закопал Ниджимуру в ковер. Он бы смог, страшный человек же, по глазам видно.

— Кстати, да, — задумчиво произнес Кисе. — Мы ведь что-то с тобой загадывали на двоих, да, Аоминеччи?

— Ага.

Кисе посмотрел так, что только из-за этого его стоило показывать исключительно после полуночи и на каналах для взрослых.

— Не будем терять времени на объяснения, — Акаши, похоже, ничего не хотел об этом знать. — Если ваше желание хоть как-то можно привязать к положению, в котором вы находитесь, то мне этого достаточно. Гораздо важнее, — он наклонился вперед, к самому экрану, — выяснить, что случилось с остальными.

— Курокоччи и Кагамиччи в порядке. Мы их уже нашли.

— А Мидорима?

— А позвонить ему не проще? — спросил Аомине.

Ему явно было лень. У него на лице было написано, что ему банально лень чем-то сейчас заниматься. И вообще всегда.

— Он же вчера утопил свой телефон в туалете. Аоминеччи, ты забыл?

— Ладно, сделаем что сможем, — неохотно согласился тот.

Телевизор выключился сам собой.

В сутках было сорок восемь часов, планетой управляли пятьдесят три президента Земли, царил мир во всем мире, никто больше не болел и ни у кого не завалялось даже мелочи в кармане. В городе висели плакаты людей, которых еще вчера никто не знал, ходили Гандамы, прыгали покемоны, где-то в море плавала Годзилла. Сейлор Мун пыталась спасти планету, на которую надвигалась страшная угроза в виде метеорита. Рядом с ней летели Супермен и Стражи Галактики, и если они не успеют, то Земля обречена.

Все это было реальным, никто из них не спал, и щипать себя было бесполезно.

А Акаши так и остался непробиваемым. Ниджимура смотрел на него, уже почти не сомневаясь, что у того в голове «Мой маленький пони». Иначе Акаши просто не человек.

— А ты что-нибудь загадывал? — нарушил тишину Ниджимура.

— Да ничего особенно я не хотел, — Акаши пожал плечами. — Если, конечно, не считать сожаление, что не все присутствовали.

— Ого. Может, так я тут и оказался?

— Я положил тебя к себе под елку?

— Вот видишь, тебе это тоже кажется неправильным. Почему ты не мог положить меня куда-нибудь еще? Ты не представляешь, где я только уже находил иголки от этой елки. Я находил их в таких местах, что даже говорить неудобно!

Ниджимура не мог оставаться спокойным, он ржал, как конь. Видимо, ржал настолько заразительно, что сломался даже Акаши.

— Когда я проснулся, то понял, что у меня во рту чертова гирлянда! — его продолжало нести. — Она была невкусная, если что, а пол твердый, а еще эти иголки, которые, я уверен, нашел еще далеко не все. На мне была одежда меньшего размера, мне пришлось надеть твой халат. Ты посмотри на меня! Я же как гребаный сутенер!

— Ниджимура, прекрати, — попросил Акаши.

Он был ужасно искренним в своей просьбе, как такому отказать. Нельзя так жестоко относиться к тому, кто уже практически сполз с дивана.

— В общем, в следующий раз загадывай меня в кровать, — подытожил Ниджимура, а потом перехватил взгляд Акаши, и ему стало как-то неловко. — Ну да, это было двусмысленно, согласен.

— Выглядишь ты тоже двусмысленно.

— Ага, в красном порванном халате на голое тело. Я же говорю, на сутенера похож.

— И вот это я хотел на Рождество? — Акаши, кажется, удивлялся сам себе.

— Испорченный, испорченный ребенок.

На самом деле все вело к этому моменту. Происходящее давно перешло все рамки адекватности — и Ниджимура тоже. Он действительно не первый год хотел присоединиться ко всем на праздники, но каждый раз что-то мешало. То ли отсутствие возможностей, то ли личные тараканы. Но сейчас все это было не важно. Ниджимура подумал, что если мир сходит с ума, а на планету летит метеорит, то ни к чему сдерживаться. Какая теперь разница.

Акаши был сдержанным даже в поцелуях — первые десять секунд. Воспоминания о том, как он вел себя дальше, Ниджимура унесет с собой в могилу. Возможно, что и очень скоро, но опять же — какая разница. Акаши просил не спешить, а сам двигался под ним, как сумасшедший. Они окончательно сползли на пол, успели задеть все, что их окружало, и снести с журнального столика недопитый пакет молока. Почему-то его было особенно жалко.

На шее Ниджимуры потом будет, наверное, несколько синяков — Акаши тоже дорвался. Ну чем еще это можно объяснить. Его было везде слишком много, он развязал халат, пока Ниджимура пытался что-то сделать с его пижамой. Дурацкие пижамы, кто их вообще придумал, зачем они нужны.

— А вот теперь мы квиты, — мстительно заметил Аомине из включившегося телевизора.

Больше всего Ниджимура жалел, что они не снесли и его во имя лунной призмы или к чертовой матери.

— Мы нашли Мидоримуччи, — ласково пропел Кисе.

Эти двое одного поля ягоды, не иначе, сомнений не оставалось. Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, Ниджимура уничтожил бы эту планету до метеорита. На Акаши сейчас смотреть не хотелось — он мог увидеть нечто такое, от чего бы полегли бы еще и галактики.

— Сегодняшний талисман Мидоримы — обломинго? — спросил Ниджимура.

— Это мы не уточняли, — ответил Аомине. — Но он тоже в порядке, за него можно не волноваться.

Ниджимура поднялся с пола, запахнул халат и печально посмотрел на разлитое по столику молоко. Нет, не такую белую жидкость он планировал сейчас разлить, как бы убого это ни звучало.

— Я так рад, что и словами не передать, — сказал Ниджимура и щелкнул пультом на всякий случай. Изображение никуда не делось, экран не погас, канал не сменился. — Как успехи у Сейлор Мун? Или у Супермена получается лучше?

— Да так себе, — честно признался Аомине.

Ниджимура вздохнул, понимая, что умрет неудовлетворенным. Ну хоть не девственником, и на том спасибо.

— Семпай, у вас щетина, — внезапно сказал Кисе. Ну офигеть теперь, в его-то возрасте — и щетина растет, кто бы мог подумать. Но потом Кисе добавил: — Белая.

— Это от стресса, — не думая, ответил Ниджимура.

— Это странно, — не унимался Кисе. — Может, какая-то болезнь?

А покемоны и прочая наркомания на улицах — это не странно.

— Должно быть, преждевременное старение, — авторитетно заявил Аомине.

— Окей, сдаюсь, просто я Санта, — закатил глаза Ниджимура. — Хоу-хоу-хоу и все такое.

— А похоже получилось, — очнулся вдруг Акаши.

Судя по голосу, убивать все живое он не хотел. И было даже немного жаль, что не хотел.

— Конечно. Не зря же я на это Рождество подрабатывал Сантой и прошел все позорные сантамоменты с отклеиванием бороды и фальшивым животом.

— А вдруг он и правда Санта? — задумчиво спросил Аомине. — Вон и молоко с печеньем все сожрал.

— И халат выбрал красный, — согласился Кисе.

— Обязательно. А во дворе я припарковал своего Рудольфа.

Ниджимура ожидал еще ценных комментариев, но столкнулся только с выжидающими взглядами. Кажется, метеорит сильно запаздывал.

— Хорошо! — Ниджимура подскочил ко входу и открыл дверь. — Ну, смотрите сами.

На пороге действительно было что-то припарковано. Но не олень, а байк. При этом он, как ни посмотри, очень напоминал байк Ниджимуры — один в один, если не считать красной фары. И надписи на корпусе. Ниджимура смотрел на нее и надеялся, что из гостиной ее не видно.

«Рудольф».

Твою же мать.

Ниджимура проснулся под елкой, съел все печенье в доме, выпил молоко, нашел красный халат. Сейчас он почесывал белую щетину и смотрел на своего оленя. То есть, на свой байк. Ниджимура уже не удивлялся, нет. Он почти смирился.

— Мой последний вызов в качестве Санты был в детский дом. Но я ужасный Санта, просто отвратительный, потом меня уволили. Когда босс отчитывал меня, я подумал, насколько же я плох, что даже маленькие дети в меня не верят. — Ниджимура сделал шаг вперед и сел на байк. — Санта, ты идиот, если посчитал это за желание.

«Рудольф» завелся — привычный рев мотора сливался со звоном бубенцов.

— Куда-то собираешься, Ниджимура? — догнал его вопрос Акаши.

— Как Санта, я кое-что понял: желания тех, кто вел себя плохо в этом году, — он выразительно посмотрел в сторону телевизора, — нельзя выполнять, иначе это превращается в пиздец. Кстати, Санта не должен материться, так что забудьте об этом. Нужно все исправить. Не знаю, как я это сделаю. Надеюсь, эта штука хотя бы летает.

Метеорита все еще не было. Но Ниджимура уже не мог определиться, хорошо это или плохо.

* * *

— Непозволительная халатность! — брызгая слюной, заявил босс. — Ты портишь имидж нашей компании! В нашем бизнесе много конкурентов, удержаться в нем тяжело, а такие, как ты, даже не понимают всю суть Рождества!

Ниджимура с трудом разлепил глаза, понимая, что умудрился уснуть в процессе своего же увольнения. Он больше не Санта — ни настоящий, ни липовый с отклеивающейся бородой. Неизвестно, какой из них был хуже. Но настоящий хотя бы умел творить чудеса, а липовый — только оставаться без денег в кармане.

— Спасибо за вашу работу, — поблагодарил Ниджимура.

Он вышел на заснеженную улицу и посмотрел на часы — в Японии через пятнадцать минут начиналось Рождество, а у него дома даже елка не наряжена. Наверное, стоило хотя бы позвонить ребятам и поздравить их.

Его байк стоял за углом. Ниджимура сел, завел мотор — привычный рев сливался со звоном бубенцов, а дорога впереди освещалась красным светом фары.

— Да ну нафиг, — заключил Ниджимура.

Говорят, Санта может облететь всю планету за одну секунду.

Ниджимура передумал звонить. Вместо этого он надавил на газ, снова посмотрел на часы и прокашлялся.

— Хоу-хоу-хоу!


End file.
